A variety of diagnostic and treatment procedures used in examination or treatment of the eye require a darkened room and the use of an ophthalmoscope, slit lamp biomicroscope, or operating microscope. These instruments will normally include a light source which is capable of directing light through the cornea and pupil of an eye being examined to the retina or other interior portion of the eye. These apparatus also include an imaging system used to visualize a portion of the eye, which is viewed by the observer. Direct or indirect ophthalmoscopy techniques are many times used in such procedures. For performing desired diagnostic or treatment procedures, the practitioner requires various optical lenses of different powers or functions, which should be readily available during examination. It is desirable to have these various lenses conveniently disposed within reach of the examiner.
Containers and carrying cases for various other types of lenses are known. These include, for example, contact lens cases and cases for carrying photographic lenses.
Also known are illuminated display cases in which objects such as trophies or merchandise for sale may be displayed. Such cases typically have a transparent front (and indeed the entire case except for typically the bottom wall may be transparent) and usually employ full-time illumination.
To the best of applicant's knowledge no one has addressed the needs of an ophthalmologist or optometrist in conducting diagnostic or treatment procedures in a darkened room. The examination or treatment of the eye requires a plurality of lenses which should be instantly at the examiner's disposal and identifiable in the darkened environment in which examination or treatment is conducted.